


Thank Me Later

by jongintomyworld



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, M/M, Smut, Smut and Fluff, dude this is so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongintomyworld/pseuds/jongintomyworld
Summary: In which Sehun doesn't like leaving his dorm, and Baekhyun tries to change his ways by dragging him along to every event Kim Jongin goes to





	Thank Me Later

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys idk what i'm doing haha

**

Baekhyun frantically elbows Sehun in the ribs, pressing his binoculars closer to his face. "Fuck Sehun! He's going in for the dive." The younger faintly hears him through the roaring of voices around him. He nods numbly and continues to fumble around with his phone.

The crowd erupts into a sudden chorus of cheers and frantic clapping as the quarterback lands another touchdown. Baekhyun jumps up from his seat and yells, shaking Sehun's body vigorously. "YES!! He did it again!! Kai did it again!!" Sehun's face remains stoic, even when Baekhyun practically shoves him around like a ragdoll. 

Sehun didn't enjoy going to college games or events, heck he didn't even like parties—period. He was more of an individualist (he likes to say that to get out of everything Baekhyun tries talking him into).

Sehun hates team sports. He doesn't believe in teamwork. He rather likes being by himself. (Baekhyun thinks this is just a stupid excuse for Sehun's loneliness).

He alternates between trainings on the track, and studying in the comfort of his room. He never really liked socialising. But Baekhyun—being the annoying roommate (and only friend) Sehun could not avoid, absolutely adores dragging his ass to these things, saying. "A little human interaction would do you good, you lazy shit." 

So here he was on a warm Friday night, sitting in the bleachers with the rest of the student body, supposedly "watching Seoul National's football team kick Yonsei's sorry asses" as Baekhyun describes. Sehun could not care any less about the game.

"Why do you like this anyway?" He slurs as he looks up from his phone for the first time since the game started. 

Baekhyun throws him a scandalised look, hand clutching to his chest and looking very obviously offended. "Sehun, our Seoul National team are reigning champs in college football. And we are this close to breaking a new record with one of the season's highest number of touchdowns thanks to the ever-so-hot-and-totally-fuckable Kim Jongin. No homo." 

Sehun's eyebrows scrunch together in confusion. "Who?"

Baekhyun gives up and yanks Sehun over to his seat by the neck. He forces the younger to look through the small lenses of his stupid binoculars, and the younger decides it's hopeless to struggle. "Watch him. Number 88." 

Sehun squints through the lenses, and looks for a jersey with said numbers. He stops searching when he catches sight of crisp golden tan skin, broad shoulders and rippling biceps. He unintentionally licks his dry lips when the male catches the gilbert and runs straight towards the line, muscles flexing gloriously. "Tight ass." 

Baekhyun whacks his head and rips the pair of binoculars out of Sehun's grip. "His game play is amazing, I think I'm in love." Baekhyun coos and Sehun snickers lightly.

Unlike himself, he knows fairly well just how straight Baekhyun is. Sehun had come out of the closet one random day in freshmen year when they were lounging around on the couch. And Baekhyun, being Baekhyun, teased the living daylights out of him. The elder was kinda fun to be around actually, if he wasn't such a brat half the time he hung out with Sehun. 

Sehun starts paying a little bit of attention to the game, watching the male his roommate was so very enamoured by. The young male knows very well that every team, has a star player, and Kim Jongin seems to bear perfect testament to that belief. He didn't want to admit it, but the guy really was good at what he did. "He's gonna be a quarterback genius, I can just feel it in my bones." Sehun hears Baekhyun mutter and he scoffs. 

"Feel it in your boner you mean?" Sehun jokes. Baekhyun slips him a mysterious smile as he looks away from his binoculars for a split second. "You mean your boner?"

 

**

 

Sehun runs a trembling hand through his dark, sweaty locks as he heaves short ragged breaths. 

"Good timing, Oh. Take five." His coach bellows from the bleachers. His muscles are burning and he feels the lethargy seep in. Sehun's in bad condition today, he thinks. He regrets staying up to finish an essay last night. He staggers a little as he sees dark spots in his vision. He leans forward and rests his hands onto his knees, head swirling. He misses the faint call of "look out" when he feels a sudden jab at his back. Next thing he knows, he's falling. 

 

Sehun wakes up with ringing in his ears and squints blearingly against the harsh sunlight. He feels someone patting his face and assumes it's coach. But when his vision clears, he instead sees an angular jawline, plush lips and high nosebridge. He laughs in his head. 

Definitely not coach. 

Next thing he notices is glowing bronze skin slicked with sweat, broad shoulders, taut biceps....wait a second. 

Sehun knows this guy. 

"You good?" the handsome brunette asks as he offers Sehun his water bottle. The latter accepts and gulps down the liquid, feeling it soothe his scorching throat. The quarterback helps him up and Sehun winces at the sore feeling in his back. The male seems to have noticed it and rubs his back soothingly, face cringing. "Sorry bout that. Junmyeon is always a little haphazard with his long throws." His eyes are a warm brown, and Sehun can't take his eyes off Kim Jongin's face. He's literally a visual God—handsome features, sporty and caring all in one package? Unreal. 

He feels churning in the pit of his stomach, something akin to nervousness and excitement at the same time. "It's fine." Sehun mutters as he gazes into Kai's deep set of orbs. Kai is staring back, a kind smile gracing his lips now. "You go here? I haven't seen you around much."

"Yeah," The tracker replies curtly. "I'm not around much. Tracks and my room mostly. Not a fan of social interaction." 

"Always good to make new friends." The brunette chuckles and offers a hand good-naturedly. "Kim Jongin, Sophomore. Nice to meet you." Ugh, as if being perfect wasn't good enough—he was friendly too? 

"Oh Sehun, Sophomore. Pleasure's all mine." 

Kai's eyes widen in recognition. "Oh, so you're Baekhyun's roommate. He talks about you all the time." Sehun is confused for a second. Did Kai know Baekhyun personally? 

Before he can ask, he hears a low whistle in the distance. Both males turn around to see a tall jock running over towards where Kai is crouched at. "Come on Jongin, we don't pay you to flirt around all day!" 

Sehun catches a glimpse of Jongin's small dimple and straight set of white teeth as he grins at him. He throws the gilbert back at the boy before standing up. "You don't pay me at all, asshat!" Kai turns back to Sehun with an apologetic smile. "I gotta go, sorry about your back by the way." 

"Not important." The latter shrugs and waves him away. 

"Of course you're important." The quarterback bites his lips as he smirks, backing away onto the pitch. "See you around, stud." He turns around fully and jogs back towards his teammates. 

Sehun sighs dreamily. 

Baekhyun's right. Maybe he should get out more often.

 

**

 

to bbh:  
18:09 kim jongin just talked to me. 

to sehunieee:  
18:09 WTF no wAY  
18:10 UPDATES WHAT DID HE SAY

to bbh:  
18:11 kim junmyeon hit me with a ball  
18:11 and jongin probably felt bad that i passed out

to sehunieee:  
18:11 yOu PASSED OUT??  
18:11 WTF BRO 

to bbh:  
18:12 i don't really wanna talk about it  
18:12 also i get it now why you're such a jongin fanboy 

to sehunieee:  
18:13 so was he hot up close? did he get you all sweaty and bothered?  
18:13 most importantly,,,  
18:13 did you pop a boner?

to bbh:  
18:14 fucks sake 

Sehun looks down just to make sure.

to bbh:  
18:15 yea i'll give it to u, he's hot  
18:15 but no i did not pop a boner

to sehunieee:  
18:16 how do you not pop a boner when the kim jongin, an angel, a prince, a Greek God, all muscles and smiles, was gloriously standing right in front of you. 

to bbh:  
18:17 technically he was kneeling, but sure go off

to sehunieee:  
18:17 kINKY!!!!!! 

 

**

 

"Sehun, come on!! I will personally carry you and throw you into the pool if you don't get your ass in there." Baekhyun is tugging onto Sehun's arm with all his might, but the deadweight just refuses to budge. 

"What did i tell you about tricking me into going for house parties?"

"You said no to house parties." The elder rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest. "Nothing bout sorority parties. Now come here, don't be an anti-social nutmeg."

He sighs as he lets Baekhyun drag him into the mansion blasting edm trash at max volume. 

Ah, College. 

 

The next hour sees Sehun downing his sixth cup of a weird vodka mixture randomly shoved into his hands. The taste is strong and bitter, just the way he doesn't like it. Sehun doesn't particularly enjoy drinking, but he can if he's asked to. He can't handle his liquor well, but he thinks letting loose for one night wouldn't hurt.

The sophomore suddenly finds himself being jostled around in the middle of the dance floor. He doesn't know how or when he got here, but he decides to just go with it. He has the decency to remember that Baekhyun is somewhere around. He knows the boy is more of a lightweight than he is. But he simply assumes the elder will know his limits. Sehun puts his hands up in the air, throwing caution to the wind as he allows himself to indulge in the booming of the bass; eyes hazy and mind whirling. He's too high to give a fuck.

 

Sehun feels a sudden pressure on his hips and warm hands resting on his waist from behind—reassuring and pleasant. Sehun grinds his hips down lazily into the strangers', seeking friction desperately. He feels long fingers tighten around his lithe waist as he continues to roll his hips to the beat of the music. Only when the stranger murmurs a small 'hi' into his ear, does Sehun decide to turn and hook his arms around said person's neck. His vision is abit fuzzy and his mind is in a daze, but he does at least recognise the male standing in front of him. 

"Oh, hi Jonginnie" Sehun smiles, completely out of character as he nuzzles his face into the quarterback's neck. "Fancy seeing you here." He doesn't know if it's the alcohol or the proximity, but his cheeks feel so warm.

"I could say the same. I thought you didn't like going out?" Kai chuckles as he pulls Sehun even closer to him than before. 

The latter smiles into the crook of his neck as Kai sways both their bodies to the rhythm of the music. "Yeah I don't. Stupid Baekhyun dragged me here. And now i'm drunk, and he won't take responsibility." Sehun keeps his eyes closed as he relishes in the warmth Kai emanates from his body. The elder rubs his hands up and down Sehun's sides as he chuckles. "I'm glad he did, then." 

Sehun hums questioningly, because he's still sober enough to fathom Kai's words. "Why?" 

The brunette withdraws from Sehun's embrace to look into his eyes. "I wanted to see you again." 

"Why?"

Kai laughs softly, voice almost drowned out by the volume of the music had they not been standing so close. "I was worried about your back?" Sehun shoots him a pointed look. Kai snickers, "Okay fine, because I think you're inexplicably gorgeous." 

Sehun breaks out into a wide grin and pulls Kai closer towards him, tugging him forward by the collar. This very brazen move is something Sehun could only pull off with the help of liquor. His lips are barely grazing over Kai's now, and he realises that he can feel all of Kai from the waist down (and he's pretty sure the brunette can too). 

Sehun acts on pure instinct. 

He leans in for a small peck at the side of Kai's lower lip. "Mm, me too." His eyes are clouded with lust, and Sehun feels the older's breath hitch. 

Kai stands frozen as Sehun continues to nudge every contour of the bronze quarterback with his soft lips. Sehun moans softly when he grinds particularly hard, and Kai bucks his hips back up. "Kiss me, please." Sehun closes his eyes, and waits patiently for the feeling of full, plush lips pressing against his. And when it finally comes, Sehun sighs into Kai's mouth. It starts off smoothly, Sehun's mouth moulding perfectly into Kai's. The longer they kiss, the sloppier it gets, and the pair suddenly find themselves thoroughly making out in the middle of the sorority house. Sehun can't hear anything, can't see anything but Kai. And when the tanned brunette pulls away for a gasp of air, Sehun whines—going back in for more. Kai chuckles as he reluctantly peels his arms away from the fair boy. "Come on Sehun, I'll take care of you." 

 

The morning sunlight streams in through the sheer curtains, and Sehun feels the bed dip on his side. There are hands shaking him awake. His is head is spinning. He can't open his eyes. "Sehun, I gotta leave for morning practice. Call me when you're up, okay." he hears a deep, raspy voice speak above him. He nods absently and throws an arm over his eyes to shield away from the sun. 

Three hours later and Sehun finally stirs back to life. He cracks an eye open and stones for a bit, staring at the empty ceiling. Hm, he thinks. He doesn't remember having a grey ceiling. He slowly sits up, head throbbing deeply. He lazily scans through the four walls. It finally dawns upon his dumb brain that this wasn't his room. 

The room is mostly empty—save for a laptop, some books and a picture frame. Sehun looks down and realises he's wearing someone else's shirt. He rubs his temples in attempt to soothe his headache, and reaches for his phone underneath the pillow. 

He checks the time. 12:30 PM

29 missed calls from Baekhyun in the past two hours and a few unread text messages. Sehun drops his phone when he notices a sticky note on the bedside table, scribbled quickly as if in a rush. 

It reads: 

"Sehun, brought you to back here yesterday cause you passed out. Why is it that every time we meet, you're always knocked out cold?"

Guilty-as-charged, Sehun chuckles softly.

"I made you coffee in the thermal flask and left you some aspirin. Take as many as you need. Call me when you see this." The note ends with Kai's number at the bottom of the page. 

Sehun looks over the desk and sees the flask and aspirin as mentioned. What catches him by surprise though, is the packet of ginseng extract sitting next to everything else with another sticky note attached: Finish every bit, Sehun-ah. 

Sehun feels butterflies in his tummy as he stares at the notes Kai left in his wake. His heart is doing somersaults and he feels giddy for no reason. 

He grabs the discarded phone and clutches onto it tightly. He takes a deep breath and punches in the exact digits written on the note. The dial tone rings exactly three times before the call connects. 

"Hello?" 

A soft smile creeps onto Sehun's lips as he relishes in the deep husk of Kai's voice. 

"Hey, Jongin—"

 

**

 

to sehunieee:  
15:40 aRE u AWAKE LAZY ASS  
15:40 why havent u called me back!!!! 

to bbh:  
15:42 maybe bcos i've been busy nursing a damn hangover the whole morning 

to sehunieee:  
15:42 oh pls, kai made sure you sobered up before bringing you back  
15:43 btw, did u guys gET IT ON

to bbh:  
15:44 i can't believe u left me with a stranger you shit

to sehunieee:  
15:44 i didn't leave u with a stranger.  
15:44 i left u with the kim jongin  
15:45 worlds most fuckable male on the surface of the planet and beyond

to bbh:  
15:46 stfu  
15:46 u abandoned me when i was drunk 

to sehunieee:  
15:47 i didn't abandon u,,,,  
15:47 i left u with kim jongin  
15:48 worlds most fuckable male on the surface of the planet and beyond 

to bbh:  
15:48 fuck u baek  
15:48 i'm never going to another party with u ever again 

to sehunieee:  
15:49 you'll thank me later 

to bbh:  
15:49 don't count on it 

 

**

 

Baekhyun pushes Sehun in front of the door and points an accusing finger at him. "Do not fuck this up." He knocks hurriedly and makes a quick run for it before Sehun can even yank him back by the collar. 

"Baek, you piece of!—" The door swings open slowly. Lo and behold, the bronzed quarterback, tall and strapping, hair dishevelled and one fist rubbing his tired eyes. 

When his eyes meet Sehun's stunned figure, they widen ever so slightly— and the younger thinks it's the cutest thing he's ever seen in all his 19 years of living. "Sehunnie," he smiles as he opens the door widely to welcome the younger into his room. "I didn't expect you here, you should've called."

The young athlete shrugs and steps into the room. "I didn't expect me here either. All Baekhyun said was that we were going out for dinner, and now here I am."

Sehun internally cringes at how stupid it sounds. Well, Baekhyun is stupid. 

But Kai reacts adversely. The brunette laughs out loud at the incredulity and rubs his nape sheepishly. "Baekhyun and his crazy ideas."

He stares warmly into Sehun's chilly gaze, and guides him further into the room. "I have cup ramyeon and hot water if you're hungry."

Sehun nods quickly. "I'm starving." 

 

The pair are seated crossed-legged on the floor, knees touching as they play their fourth round of Street Fighter 4. "Say," Sehun starts, pressing the buttons of the game controller as fast as he can to activate the combo. "How do you know Baekhyun anyway?"

Kai laughs as he nudges Sehun in the ribs to distract him. "He knocked on my door one day and told me he was my biggest fan." The younger isn't fazed by any of his cheating tactics as he hastens his clicking. 

"Then I started noticing that he follows me to every game, every party i go to, and gives me free food—which is great!" 

Kai resorts to tickling Sehun's side and the latter squirms at the sensation, curling away from the brunette. "Stop cheating!" Sehun yells as he ducks away from the teasing hands. He continues to unlock combos, his thigh now resting snugly against Jongin's. They both don't notice. Jongin does the most with the controller and he activates the Super Combo Shinku Hadoken. He cries out in victory as he curls an arm around Sehun's neck and shakes him vigorously. 

The latter deflates and succumbs to Jongin's abusive hands. "You cheated!"

"Did not!" he cackles straight into Sehun's face as the younger hits him. Jongin grabs Sehun's wrists and pulls him along as he sprawls onto his back. Sehun lands on top of him. Sehun belatedly realises the compromising position they're in and shyly peers down into Jongin's eyes through his messy bangs. 

Jongin meets the younger's eyes confidently, strong gaze penetrating into the deepest corners of Sehun's soul and electrifying every nerve in his body. 

The tension is suddenly palpable. Sehun clears his throat and rolls over to lie down next to Jongin instead. 

"Have you ever wondered if Baekhyun was gay for you?" he asks, thinking of ways to lighten the heavy atmosphere. Kai chuckles as he props his head up onto his palm, lying on his side. He stares down at Sehun with a raised eyebrow. 

"He doesn't really radiate gay vibes," Kai shrugs nonchalantly. He suddenly towers over Sehun, the lack of space suddenly making the younger's heartbeat jump. "Like the ones you give me."

Kai's lips curl up into a smirk; and Sehun wants to shoot himself, because fuck, he looks so hot with his hair falling over his eyes. Kai is smouldering, and Sehun can't stop himself from reaching up to push Kai's hair away from his face. The athlete keens into his touch, as Sehun lets his open palm rest against his angular jaw. "You sound so sure about that." 

Leaning further down, Kai practically hovers over Sehun and the younger gets slightly aroused by the hungry look Kai sends him. "Absolutely positive."

"Okay, let's say I were into guys," Sehun caresses Kai's cheek softly, plush lips ghosting over the shell of his ear. The latter shivers as goosebumps prickle his skin. "Would it bother you?" Kai slips out a groan as he grinds down against Sehun's growing bulge. 

"Well it would only bother me, if you weren't gay for me." Kai grits out as he digs his fingers deep into Sehun's waist and ruts against him. Sehun clamps his legs shut, wrapping them around Kai's torso as the latter moves fluidly. 

Sehun's breath catches in his throat as he releases small whimpers and pleas. Kai reaches down to cup his bulge and Sehun arches, hips bucking up into Kai's hand. He massages it gently, as he captures Sehun's lips into another kiss. Sehun licks his way into Kai's mouth, and the latter shivers when Sehun sucks on his tongue. 

"Fuck Sehun, do that again." Kai moans into his mouth when Sehun suckles on the wet muscle once more. They kiss passionately, salivas mixing as they explore each other's wet cavern. Kai slips a hand into the waistband of Sehun's jeans, biting the younger' lower lip as he whispers hoarsely, "This okay?" 

Sehun hums into Kai's mouth as he pulls his own shirt over his head. "I want more." Kai groans into as he rubs his thumb over the slick head of Sehun's hardened member. He peppers kisses onto Sehun's taut chest, loving the warmth his bare skin radiates. He tugs Sehun's jeans slightly lower, and watches as his dick springs out freely, curving into his stomach. Kai looks back up at Sehun's hooded eyes and flushed cheeks. He gives one long, tight stroke up from the base to the tip and smirks when Sehun bucks up into his fist—back arching impossibly closer into Kai's body. 

Kai slams his body back down onto the floor and suckles on Sehun's perked nipple. Sehun thrashes against him, small whines escaping his swollen lips. Kai hums appreciatively as he peppers kisses down Sehun's body, hands busy stroking every bit of exposed skin. Sehun feels the anticipation shoot down to his nether regions—and he gasps breathily when Kai presses a gentle kiss onto the tip of his leaking dick. Kai takes the whole cock into his mouth and sucks. Sehun's mind is reeling at the sensation, the warmth engulfing his dick making his whole body buzz. Kai bobs his head once, twice. Sehun is a mess.

"Jongin," Sehun whimpers needily. Kai knows he needs more friction, his own cock is straining against the harsh fabric of his jeans. Kai clutches onto Sehun's waist and the younger wraps his legs around Kai's hips as the tanned God lifts him up effortlessly onto the bed. Kai reaches into his drawer and pulls out a bottle of lube before pulling off his shirt and jeans in one swift move. "I've been jerking off to dirty fantasies of you ever since i noticed you."

The moment he turns back to Sehun, he sees the other lazily jerking his heavy member between his open legs; eyes raking over Kai's body thoroughly. Kai growls deeply as he crawls up onto Sehun, like a bloodthirsty predator eyeing its prey. He watches Sehun stroke himself beneath him with hooded eyes as he lubricates his fingers. "Does that feel good, Hun?" 

Sehun makes full contact with Kai's sultry bedroom eyes as he pleasures himself, and can't help the whine that slips out of his mouth. "It does," Daringly, he replaces his hand with the elder's. "But you'd feel better on me." Kai crashes his lips into Sehun's as the latter wraps his arms around Kai's neck to pull his body closer. Kai's wrist works wonders as it steadily strokes up and down Sehun's leaking cock. 

Kai slides down to lick at the pre-come and comes back up to nose at Sehun's cheek. "Come here and taste how good you are." Sehun licks into Kai's parted cavern as the brunette enters two digits into the younger's wet entrance. Sehun tastes a mixture of bitterness and salt, but nothing as sweet as the pleasure he's receiving down below. Kai rubs his erection against Sehun's muscular thigh as he adds a third finger to intensify Sehun's pleasure. "Mm, do you feel how eager you are for me? You're little boy cunt sucking my fingers in so well." 

"Fuck," Sehun yells, throwing his head back into the pillows. Kai's lewd whispers are making him feel things he's never had before. Kai's entire being was so erotic in itself; a true aphrodisiac. Sehun was so sure he could get off just by looking at him. 

Kai starts rutting against his thigh, bed creaking as his pace hastens. Sehun wants more. He wants the pleasure to build so high, it has no other choice but to explode through the world's most glorious orgasm he's ever had. 

He leans up to bite onto Kai's earlobe and whispers lewdly, "I want you to fuck me so dry," He pulls back with his lower lip tucked beneath his teeth, eyes begging. Kai closes his eyes, mouth parting as the image of Sehun's pliant body and tiny whimpers arouse him even more. Kai groans and swiftly flips Sehun's body so he's on all fours. The quarterback pulls his finger out of the younger and coats his precum all over his hardened shaft. He reaches forward and pushes his fingers into Sehun's mouth, guiding his member to his ass. "Suck." he mutters and Sehun gladly obeys. When he feels Sehun's hot tongue against the underside of his fingers, Kai slams his hips into the latter's ass without fair warning. 

Sehun releases a guttural moan that he's sure the whole dorm could hear. Kai bottoms out and slowly drags his dick out before slamming back in again. "You okay babe?" Sehun arches his back at the pet name and sticks his ass higher up in the air. The younger nods his head and bites on Kai's fingers. "Go harder, don't stop."

Kai chuckles at the desperate tone to Sehun's voice as he kneads the skin of his bare ass soothingly. Kai lifts his hand and spanks once. Sehun keens and yells his name. "Again." Sehun whines as he turns back to look at Kai, jaw slack with slick fingers in his mouth.

Kai's eyes glint seductively as he lands another smack to the reddened skin and Sehun's arms cave in to the pleasure. The lean athlete whimpers desperately into the pillow as Kai rubs his ass slowly. He starts to pick up his pace. Kai pistons his hips frantically into Sehun's, feeling the younger clench around his cock. He leans over Sehun's broad back to latch onto his neglected penis, straining hard against his abs. "Hun, you feel so good around my dick. So tight, so good." Sehun's high pitched moans grow louder and louder with each precise thrust. Kai's nails dig into the skin of Sehun's hips as he mercilessly thrusts into him. Sehun loves every bit of it. Kai tugs hard on Sehun's dick and the latter feels his orgasm almost reach its peak. He grabs onto Kai's wrist and smoothly flips them over, much to Kai's surprise. 

Sehun rolls his hips lazily into Kai's before he starts to bounce slowly on his dick. The older's hand slides up a milky thigh, over to Sehun's member and continues to stroke over the length. Sehun keeps a hand on Kai's packs as he rides the athlete— up and down, Kai meeting him with every thrust. Sehun starts bouncing faster, as he feels the coil curl impossibly tight in his stomach. The sound of the skin slapping on skin, the bed creaking rhythmically, and their dirty whines, spurs Sehun to ride Kai as fast as he can. And when Kai delivers one hard tug at Sehun's member, the younger lets out a long drawn-out moan of pleasure. It's loud and erotic, and Sehun squirts, before cumming in lengthy spurts. Kai meets Sehun's sultry gaze as the latter clenches around him. The image of Sehun squirting white all over his abs is enough to make Kai burst into Sehun's heat. Sehun's mouth hangs open as he rides out his orgasm, hands roaming all over Kai's toned pectorals. "Mm," he hums as he jerks his hips to finish it off and Kai grunts out at the sensitivity. He swipes two fingers over his abs and raises it up to Kai's lips. "Dessert?"

Kai laughs softly as he pulls Sehun's hand closer to his mouth and quietly sucks on them. He releases it with a lewd pop, licking his lips with a wink. "Sweet," Sehun groans and collapses onto Kai's bronzed body slicked with sweat. The pair take quiet, laboured breaths as they cuddle into to each other. 

"You know Sehun, I've had lots of home runs this season" he starts as he plays with the dark tufts of the younger's hair. "But you're the best one."

Sehun snorts against his chest, hitting it weakly. "Liar."

"It's true. I'm quite surprised you even like me back."

Sehun shakes his head and shrugs, "I don't remember saying that." 

Kai tilts his head down to look at Sehun, but he's met with the crown of his head instead. He gingerly cups Sehun's cheek and lifts it up towards him, grinning when he sees the blush across his face. "Go out more. I wanna see your beautiful face at my games." Sehun turns his head away shyly. "No, I hate american football." 

"Well we could go on dates? I'll pay, whatever you want. I'm getting a scholarship soon." 

Kai eyes him mischievously as he leans down to steal a kiss. "Or you could just swing by my room any time. Still considered leaving your dorm." 

Sehun actually contemplates for a second, eyebrow raised as he gazes back at Kai. "What's in it for me?" 

Kai deadass smirks and Sehun knows he's a goner. 

 

**

A month later

**

 

"Sehun, I'm— holy fuck kim jongin is fucking you on my couch!" Baekhyun covers his eyes the moment he enters their shared dorm. The elder stops in the middle of the door way, potentially scarred for life. Kai sighs dejectedly as he gets off Sehun. "This close," The latter has a flustered look on his face, reaching under the couch to grab his underwear. 

"You could've knocked dumbass!" Sehun huffs as he pulls on his briefs. He frowns when he realises 1) it's on backwards and 2) it's Kai's. 

"Why would i need to knock, it's MY dorm!! Also, how does the key turning in the lock not set off any alarms? Or were you guys just too busy moaning—" Baekhyun lets his voice trail off as he catches a glimpse of Kai's muscular back and round ass. "Nice junk you got there, Jongin" Kai chuckles in amusement as Sehun storms over to his small roommate and pushes him into his own room. 

"Don't come out till i tell you to!" Sehun yells. 

The pair hear Baekhyun scoff from the other side of the door. "Where's my thanks for hooking you two up???"

Sehun glances at Kai as the quarterback rises to his full height, stretching. His dick is still hard, Sehun realises. Kai catches Sehun checking him out and saunters over to the younger, pulling him into a deep kiss. His tongue runs over the latter's lower lip and softly bites on the skin. "You'll come to my game tomorrow right?"

Sehun rests his hands over the brunette's shoulders, staring up into his heady gaze with a soft smile. "Of course, anything for you."

Baekhyun busts the door open and points a finger at the couple wrapped in each other's arms. "I want my thank yous, and i WANT THEM NOW."

 

**

 

"Can I have my binoculars back please, Sehun?" 

The younger swats Baekhyun's hand away the moment he reaches for them. "No get your own."

"The fuck? tHOSE ARE MY OWN!"


End file.
